


they carry on

by daveyjacobss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other, i guess this counts as adrinette but really, it's real short and sweet just a lil idea i had, kinda like past adrinette but also not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveyjacobss/pseuds/daveyjacobss
Summary: marinette fell in love with adrien agreste on a rainy day, but rain has a way of washing away the old and bringing in the new.





	they carry on

Funnily enough, it happens on a rainy day. The sky is a cloudy gray, so dark that midday looks more like the evening. The rainfall is steady, splattering on the ground and flooding the quiet streets of Paris. It’s beautifully peaceful outside, but as much as Marinette wishes she could be on her balcony underneath an umbrella, wrapped up in a blanket with some hot cocoa and her sketchbook as she listens to the rain, it’s a school day. So, alas, she settles for sitting at her desk and glancing wistfully every so often out the windows while Mme Boustier talks.

When the class ends Marinette chats with Alya as she packs up her things, and they walk together to their lockers to grab their jackets and umbrellas. Rain or no rain, Marinette had invited her friends to the bakery for lunch that day, and her parents would have a nice warm meal waiting for them. When they reach the entrance to the school, Nino and Adrien are standing there together, laughing.

Adrien’s smile is nice, and Marinette makes note of it out of habit. The lighting works for him - but, then, almost all lighting does. He is undeniably attractive, that much had always been evident. She smiles at the sound of his laughter, drinking in the sight of him standing there in his green raincoat with a faint tint to his cheeks from the cold, hand reaching out to feel the rain on his fingertips.

Alya makes a move to nudge her forward, teasing comment already on the tip of her tongue, but Marinette finds herself in motion before her friend can get the first word out.

“Adrien!” She calls out, her smile bright as she reaches him. “I didn’t realize you were able to make it today.” He reaches up to scratch the back of his head and grins sheepishly.

“There was a last minute change in my schedule, I hope it’s still okay that I come?” She starts nodding before he’s even done speaking.

“Of course it is,” She reassures him before looking over to Alya and Nino. “C’mon guys, we should get going.”

They walk in pairs, Marinette and Adrien in front while Nino and Alya trail behind. Adrien and her make pleasant conversation, talking about one of their school assignments before moving on to the topic of one of Marinette’s latest designs. She find herself always so flattered by the interest that Adrien takes in her designs, figuring he must want to escape the world of fashion when with his friends. But he continuously asks to see her latest sketches and always seemed content to listen to her ramble on about fabrics and different style ideas that suited her fancy.

Nino’s umbrella breaks about three fourths of the way through the walk and Alya just about dies laughing at him. Marinette tries her best to conceal her laughter so as not to make him feel any worse, but a few stray giggles escape her mouth as she looks at his shocked face, his entire body already soaked from the rainfall. Adrien, on the other hand, throws his head back in a rare bout of childish laughter. He looks just about ready to fall over from laughing so hard and Marinette instinctively places a hand on his arm to make sure he stays standing. Alya makes a face at her when she does, but Marinette is too busy telling Nino he could dry his clothes at her house.

The little bell above the door rings as they walk into the bakery, alerting Marinette’s parents to their entrance. Tom and Sabine smile kindly at the children, shooting questioning glances at Nino’s soaked clothing, but knowing better than to ask.

“Lunch is upstairs, all ready for you,” Sabine tells them, voice as warm and loving as always.

“Thanks, Maman.” Marinette kisses her cheek before leading her friends upstairs. She gives everyone their food, but tells Nino to wait to sit down until she comes back with a towel and a change of clothes for him. He changes in the bathroom when she brings them and then gives her his wet clothing to put in the dryer in hopes of them being done before they have to leave to head back to school.

Alya follows her to the laundry room and they leave the boys alone in the kitchen where they sit at the counter eating and talking quietly. As Marinette adjusts the settings on the dryer Alya stands there with her arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping impatiently against the floor. Marinette raises an eyebrow at her in question and the reporter rolls her eyes.

“Girl! Don’t think I didn’t see you with Adrien the whole walk here, chatting up a storm!” Her grin is almost manic and Marinette briefly debates whether or not she should be scared. “You’re so much better around him now, Mari, it’s awesome! Now that you two can have actual conversations, he’ll be falling for you in no time.” She punctuates her words with a wink before leaving to go join her boyfriend and Marinette’s crush.

That’s how Marinette thinks of them: Alya’s boyfriend and Marinette’s crush. Except she only thinks it out of habit, not out of necessity for the label. It’s at that exact moment that she realizes, and she almost bursts out laughing standing alone in her laundry room because it’s just so unbelievably fitting. She had fallen in love with Adrien on a rainy day. There had been a clap of thunder that had echoed through her heart and he had smiled softly at her while handing her that umbrella and her face had gone pink and she had been a goner from that moment forward. So of course, _of course_, it’s a rainy day when she realizes that she’s not in love with him anymore.

It hits her all at once, how she spent more time in class looking out the window or doodling than she did staring at the back of his head like she used to do. How she could talk to him without the intense blushing and stuttering, how she could approach him without needing Alya’s encouragement. How he could look at her and she would feel nothing but the ordinary friendly affection, how every thought she had these days about him being attractive was just out of habit rather than real desire. She stands there in her laundry room as the dryer spins behind her with her three best friends sitting in her kitchen and her parents running the bakery the floor below her and the rain pouring down outside and physically feels as the weight of it all is lifted off of her shoulders. It’s a relief, honestly, to be done with the constant obstacle that her crush on Adrien has presented - a relief that she gladly accepts.

“Marinette!” Alya calls out from the kitchen, grounding her. “You coming or what?” She smiles and makes her way to her friends, grabbing her plate and joining them on the couch where they’ve migrated.

“You know, if I had known all it would take for me to get a one-of-a-kind Marinette-designed outfit was to stand out in the rain I definitely would have done it sooner,” Nino jokes, pulling slightly at the fabric of his new shirt. Marinette shoves him playfully in response. “You’re sure I can keep it?” He asks. She rolls her eyes, but there’s no malice behind it.

“‘Course you can, silly. It was kinda made for you anyway.” He pulls her into a side hug and then all laugh as Alya almost drops her phone reading up on some celebrity gossip. When everyone’s done eating they start playing video games, and they’re just about to put their jackets back on when Tom comes up to tell them that the school called to say classes are cancelled for the rest of the day because of the major flood warnings. Everyone texts their parents to let them know where they are before they dive right back into their game.

Marinette absolutely destroys everyone else and they make her sit out for a bit, but it’s all in good fun as she provides sarcastic commentary on everyone else’s playing. She even calls Adrien a dumbass when he hits the wrong button and gets himself killed, and there’s no immediate follow up full of stuttering as she tries to correct herself. He throws a pillow at her and she laughs, and they carry on.


End file.
